Mirror Reflection
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: El espejo refleja lo que mas aterra a quien se mire. El príncipe ve una bestia, una que no puede ser amada por nadie. Ella ve un chico, incapaz de ser aceptado por todos. Y viéndolo mejor, quizás eso es lo que son realmente. One-Shot AU!BeautyandtheBeast Pairing: Viktuuri [Beast!Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] - Others. Advertencias:Lemon, Fantasy, Muerte de Personaje, Genderbend


_¿Por qué lloras? Porque todo este tiempo mi Corazón estuvo esperando por ti._

 **MIRROR REFLECTION**

En este mundo existen variados tipos de belleza. El usualmente explotado por pocos y adorado por muchos es la _belleza física_ , esa con la que se consigue nada más que interés, recibiendo uno que otro beneficio, de los más codiciados como lo es el dinero y lujos; la belleza intelectual, con la cual recibes respeto y elogios de muchos que, en su mayoría, son más ignorantes que dicha persona.

La última, la menos usual al menos en la época que viven, es aquella belleza reflejada en la amabilidad que posee la persona, con la que te ganas el corazón de todos aquellos que te rodean, de los que reciben tu ayuda y apoyo. Pocos tienen la capacidad de albergar esta belleza, mucho menos las tres, por no nombrar que ciertas discriminaciones impiden demostrar del todo la valía.

Y que decir de los que se esfuerzan en esconderse, impidiendo el crecimiento de su propia grandeza. Cada una trae su problema, la física atrae a los interesados y envidiosos, la intelectual el provecho y muchas veces la falta de compañía, mientras que la amabilidad… Atrae las malas intenciones.

Cual es peor, cual es mejor… El castigo por poseerlo es lo que las víctimas ni siquiera llegan a comprender hasta ser demasiado tarde o rendirse ante ello. Lo cierto, es que estos condenados son capaces de comprenderse entre si, quién sabe si ayudar a anular los castigos impartidos "injustamente"

* * *

Su capacidad de leer mientras camina es envidiable, logrando esquivar hasta las inoportunas eventualidades, como lo es una cabra desbocada que la pudo hacer caer, evita la gente que anda con demasiado optimismo a pesar de lo temprano en la mañana que es, responde con monosílabos los que hablan y sigue por inercia el camino que lleva hasta su casa, alejada del pueblo. Su atención salió del libro cuando este le fue arrebatado, puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, suspirando.

—Christhope, devuélvemelo. —pide extiendo su mano en dirección al rubio de ojos verdes que pasa las paginas con aburrimiento.

—Una mujer tan linda leyendo tanto es… un desperdicio Yuuri. —tira el libro al suelo, el cual cae sobre un chasco. — Deberías pensar en cosas más importantes, como yo por ejemplo. —afirma el hombre de cuerpo ejercitado y que no se molesta en ocultar, la chica toma el libro y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo comienza a limpiarlo. —NI siquiera es un libro ilustrado.

—Las ilustraciones son solo páginas que podrían ser más contenido. —ríe suavemente, evitando que le quite el libro de nuevo.

— ¿Y hacerte pensar? ¿De que vale que una mujer piense tanto? —interroga invadiendo el espacio personal de la pelinegra, que rueda los ojos.

—Tan primitivo como un cavernícola…

—Vamos a hacer algo más interesante, como ir a la taberna, ver mis trofeos de cacería. —pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de Yuuri, atrayendo a esta consigo. —Beber un poco los dos no estaría mal.

—No gracias, no bebo y debo ayudar a mi papá—tomando provecho de su contextura pequeña se escapó del agarre del rubio, su acompañante, de cabello negro en… peculiar peinado y ojos azules, que no tardo en reírse.

— ¿Al loco? —mofa, la indignación se hizo presente en la muchacha.

—No quiero que hablen así de él. —Christhope dio un golpe al hombro del otro. —Es un genio, por ello no lo entienden.

—si, claro, un gran genio. —siguió la corriente con obvias razones, una explosión a sus espaldas hizo que Yuuri se masajeara el puente de la nariz, siguiendo su camino de regreso a la casa que hay a lo lejos. —Para lo único que serviría ese viejo loco es permitiéndome casar por su hija. —sonríe pedante, caminando en dirección a la taberna del pueblo, siendo seguido por su compañero y un trio de doncellas e cabello castaño.

—Es un hombre viejo, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

— ¿Por que tanto interés?

—Es solo Yuuri la rara.

— ¿Por que no piensas en nosotras? —replica cada una y Christhope les guiña el ojo, sin responder, pero logrando dejarlas satisfechas.

 **…**

—Te volviste a quemar, eres tan desastroso cuando salgo de la casa. —ríe poniendo un poco de crema en la quemadura que hay en la frente de su papá.

— ¡Solo no puedo hacer que este cacharro funcione! —da una patada a lo que lleva meses diciendo es su más grande invento. — ¡Lo tirare a la basura!

—cada vez que explota dices lo mismo. —niega suavemente con la cabeza. —Se que lo vas a lograr hacer funcionar, es tu invento y con el serás el primero en la feria de mañana. —asegura con voz dulce a su progenitor que se anima por las palabras de su hija.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Seré el más grande inventor de todos los tiempos! —los cambios de ánimo de Toshiya Katsuki son terriblemente evidentes, aunque claro, es normal tener bajones, lo que no es sus energías después de estos bajones. — ¿Y que tal te fue en el pueblo? ¿Algo interesante?

—Lo normal, Minami me regalo este libro, no ha llegado nada nuevo, Christhope intentando impresionarme como al resto de doncellas…—relata pasando las herramientas que su padre va pidiendo. —Ellos piensan que soy… Rara.

— ¿Rara? ¿Cómo mi bella hija puede ser rara? —hizo una pequeña mueca por lo dicho.

—Soy rara… Tal vez por no hablar con nadie. —supone jugando con el libro en sus manos de manera distraída. —Tampoco hay nadie con quién hacerlo.

—Christhope siempre insiste ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? También es guapo. —bromea con una morisqueta, Yuuri hizo una especie de sonrisa. Si era guapo, pero su actitud es lo que no soporta… para nada.

—Es como tener a un cavernícola frente a mí, no podría conversar con él sin que me eche en cara todos sus premios, aventuras de caza, no es para mí. —la sola idea causa escalofríos. —Imagina lo que pensaría Papá, nos perseguirían a los dos.

—No es _tan_ grave, quién sabe ¡Quizás lo entienda! —afirma levantadnos del suelo. —En algún momento deberías encontrar a alguien que te acompañe, una pareja que te compra y quiera.

—Ya lo sé…

Mira a otro lado incomoda, haciendo énfasis en el tema de tener pareja y recordando como su familia de tres, su madre, padre y ella se rebajó a dos. Su padre seguía triste por ello, encontraba un poco irónico que le aconsejara buscar pareja cuando él no lo ha hecho, sin superar a su madre. Quién sabe, quizás es por deseo a no amar a nadie igual, si es que eso se podía.

Toshiya encendió su invento, Yuuri no negaría que hace un bue tiempo se había olvidado de que iba, tantos meses de preparación y explosión tras explosión hizo que perdiera un poco el argumento de ese montón de piezas unidas de manera casi misteriosa. Que comenzara a cortar madera -lo que aparentemente debe hacer- sin explotar o lucir a punto de destruirse.

— ¡Lo lograste! —casi se lanza sobre él, evitando la madera que salía volando a su lugar.

— ¿Enserio? —la cara de incrédulo delataba lo mucho que a él mismo le sorprende haberlo logrado para empezar, un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo entrar en la realidad. — ¡Lo logre! —Yuuri dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla del señor. — ¡Hora de alistar a Philip, vamos a la-! —otro golpe, Yuuri lo movió para evitar más golpes.

La máquina tardo más de lo que duraría en la feria de inventos, aunque tenía la oportunidad de ir con su papá a ver que tal es la feria, acompañarlo para evitar que se matara en el trayecto con la torpeza que lo llena, justifico quedarse con el motivo que Toshiya tiene bien sabido, por ello no intento insistir en que fueran juntos.

—Cuídate mucho, volveré en unos días. —despide subido al caballo percherón de pelaje marrón y hebras claras casi blancas.

—Te estaré esperando, mucha suerte. —despide y ve como se aleja. Suspira resignada, entrando a su casa y cerrando con todos los seguros de la casa.

Hizo su cena, comió con apenas una sola vela en el comedor, cómoda en la oscuridad de su pequeña y acogedora casa. Cuando se hizo determinada hora abrió la puerta que daba al pequeño establo que tiene tras la casa, dejando pasar al perro caniche que apenas tiene un año.

No podía tenerlo en la casa por la alergia de su papá, pero este dijo que mientras lo tuviera controlado podía quedárselo y ya que no está en la casa, podía tener al pequeño correteando por todo su hogar y no sentirse tan… _Sola._ En cierta parte es culpa tuya, tiene miedo de que se enteren de su condición, de que la rechacen de que… empeore lo que ha pasado desde su infancia.

Sus padres la amaban, de eso no tiene queja alguna, sin embargo, con la muerte de su madre entro en una especie de estrés que solo se calmaba a duras penas comiendo, estando gorda al ir al colegio se burlaban mucho. Ser hembra lo empeoraba pues también era la más lista de su clase, leía cada libro que le era dado y así, desde ese momento fue "Yuuri la rara"

Al crecer a pesar de seguir comiendo como un animal salvaje, el estirón fue suficiente para que el único rastro de gordura es su panza blanda y apenas notoria cuando esta sin ropa. Tener poco pecho, cabello corto echó más leña a ese fuego que, a pesar de todo, no es lo que forma la gran hoguera, sino el pequeño secreto que ella y su familia guardan.

Estando en su cuarto se queda mirando la ventana, mientras Vicchan -el cachorro- salta en la cama. Estira la mano hacia la luna, que siendo llena no tarda en iluminar su habitación y con ella, su cuerpo adquiere un brillante halo, como un fuerte destello que a cualquiera dejaría en completa ceguera hasta segundos después para apreciar lo que ha ocurrido.

Mira su mano, un poco más grande, su pecho ahora completamente plano y su barbilla mínimamente más recta y menos redonda, quitándose el vestido que viste y quedando en ropa interior se queda mirando a un espejo su cuerpo, el cambio que da su ser por culpa de la luna una vez cada noche en la que está presente.

 _The moon lights the stage  
Though the Wood is near decay  
Just for you, I'll play symphonies con the parquet  
These days I gaze  
At the moon that's in full phase  
Beautiful as it is  
Covered in clouds, smoke and haze._

Tararea tomando el camisón de pijama. Es mujer, nació mujer, vive acostumbrada a ser una mujer y a pesar de cambiar su género debido a esta magia que está en su ser desde el momento en que nació, se ha acostumbrado a la sensación de la transición. Incluso cuenta como una razón por la cual mantener su cabello corto.

 _No le gusta lucir como una mujer sin ser una._

Por esta razón se aisló a si misma, renegada a ser juzgada por el resto y quién sabe que ocurriría de enterarse. Posiblemente la tacharían de bruja, incluso algo peor que la llevaría a la muerte y eso dejaría a su padre aún más solo. Mientras permanece como hombre no sale de casa, encerrado y apenas dentro del establo que posee, por lo demás, sale cuando su género natural es mostrado.

Muchas dudas llegan a su cabeza con esta clase de situación, la principal _¿Quién podría ser capaz de aceptarla?_ Ninguna mujer u hombre -preferiblemente hombre, no es _lesbiana_ \- se aguantaría o callaría algo como esto, pues los asemeja a lo que Christhope demuestra cada vez que se ven. _La quieren por su apariencia y nada más_ , ni siquiera entiende porque si no es la gran cosa.

La belleza y todo el tema la agobian, pues sabe que nadie sería capaz de quererla de verdad siendo como es, con su problema y eterna desgracia. Aunque es joven y pueda sonar dramática ha pensado que lo más acertado es resignarse a una vida escondida y solitaria, en la que la única que la lastimaría ella misma y nadie más.

—Buenas noches Vicchan. —despide dando un pequeño beso a la cabeza del cachorro, que es la misma forma lame la mejilla de su… Dueño. Dormir la aleja de sus problemas, la lleva a un bello mundo en el cual es feliz y las preocupaciones no existen.

* * *

Andar con vestido en su estado no es una anomalía, a pesar de ser u poco extraño pues la tela queda un tanto holgada en la zona del pecho, por lo demás, sigue exactamente igual. Altura, contextura, es como la mayor trampa a saber que se trata de un hombre, a menos claro que choques de frente y puedas sentir lo plano o por el otro lado, que hay un bulto donde no debería -no tan grande ya que lo mencionamos, le es irrelevante-

Vicchan descansaba plácidamente en la alfombra que hay frente al sofá en el que esta sentado, pasando con impresionante velocidad las páginas que lee. Ya ha leído esa historia más de dos veces, prácticamente se lo sabe, pero leerlo es revivir la magia y efecto que causa en su persona los cuentos de hadas donde existe un valeroso principe y una desdichada princesa.

Seguía siendo muy infantil a nivel de querer algo así de imposible, aunque bien, tener sueños no es malo. Un suave bullicio la distrajo, pues estando tan alejada del pueblo no llegaba a escuchar sus escándalos a menos que fuera una verdadera y peligrosa emergencia la que acontece. Decidió no tomarlo en cuenta hasta que los golpes a la puerta la obligaron a levantarse de su cómodo lugar.

Tomo la _peculiar_ mirilla que había instalado su papá en la puerta, asustándose levemente por lo cerca que estaba Christhope tras la puerta. Acomodando un poco el vestido para evitar que se notara nada abrió apenas un poco la puerta.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunta para luego aclarar la garganta, su voz apenas más gruesa de lo usual.

—Oh vamos Yuuri, déjame pasar, somos buenos conocidos. —empuja la puerta, entrando sin permiso, Yuuri acomoda el pequeño mechón de cabello con resignación, alguna manera encontrara para sacarlo de la casa. —Ah~ que bello hogar ¿Estas cocinando algo?

—Mi desayuno… Y estas muy elegante ¿Un evento especial? —vuelve a carraspear.

—Tienes un poco mala la voz. Que decirte mi bella Yuuri, hay que estar bien vestido para el mejor día de nuestras vidas. —la mueca confusa de Yuuri hablo por si misma. —No tienes idea de lo que tantas chicas en ese pueblo desearían ser tú en este momento.

—Dudo muchísimo eso Christo-

—Llámame Chris, después de todo sé que es parte de tus más anhelados sueños. —afirma vanidoso, Yuuri francamente no entendía a donde iba esta conversación. Para que negar que es tan densa como una piedra de vez en cuando. —Un sueño que hoy mismo se va a hacer realidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes algo de lo que yo sueño? —sonríe divertido por lo confiado que esta el rubio en lo que dice. Este tomo lugar bruscamente en su sofá, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro y haciendo que Vicchan gruña. —Estas ensuciando un poco…—comento bajito por no sonar descortés con el invitado que se invitó a si mismo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Una cabaña tal como está, tan solo que más grande y rustica, adornada con cabezas de ciervos de grandes astas, una bella alfombra de piel de oso, en la cocina haciendo mi fresca caza, mi bella esposa dándome un masaje y nuestros niños corriendo con los perros. —Yuuri miro a otro lado, buscando como describir lo escalofriante que le parecía aquella escena. —Deberían ser seis o siete.

— ¿Perros? —se hizo el tonto, ya la cosa estaba tan clara que iba a ser de verdad imbécil de no darse cuenta por donde iban los tiros, Christhope se apresuró hacia Yuuri, que llevo las manos a su pecho por seguridad.

— ¡Hijos! ¡Niños fuertes como yo! —da un pequeño golpe a su pecho.

—Imagínate eso…—murmura esquivándolo y tomando su libro de nueva cuenta, caminando hacia el pequeño librero para dejarlo ahí.

— ¿Adivinas quién será mi adorable esposa? —interroga invadiendo su espacio personal, más de lo deseado si pensamos que ahora no sería una _esposa_ precisamente.

—De-déjame pensarlo. —siguió haciéndose el desentendido, Christhope termino de arrinconarlo, con confianzuda sonrisa adorando su rostro.

— ¡Tu Yuuri! Eres muy afortunada. —asegura con cierta mofa, Yuuri lo pasa y sabiéndose perseguido se apoya de la puerta, pegándose a esta deseando fusionarse con ella.

—No pues… yo… no sé que decir…—tenía la cara roja, una mano en el pecho en gesto de vergüenza. Christhope acercó aún más su cara.

—Es muy simple, di "acepto" —y justo cuando iba a dar un beso dejo de sentir de donde se apoyaba. Yuuri silbo viendo como Christhope llego hasta el pequeño charco de lodo que hay frente su casa, una lástima por su ropa.

—Lo siento Chris, pero no. —cerró la puerta, había escuchado instrumentos y celebración ahí, la ignoro porque no quería enterarse de que tanto había planeado ese hombre que manía le tiene.

Ni siquiera comprender que le ve, las trillizas son más bonitas, más coquetas y estarían dispuestas a casarse con él, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Seguir pensando en ese sueño que relato Christhope le pone los pelos de punto, terrorífico es decir poco. Llegar a tener una familia sería tan bonito, pero… _¿Ser solo eso?_ Que tuviera la cabeza metida en un libro día y noche no quiere decir que no le guste salir a cabalgar, visitar más lugares.

 _No quiere una vida como simple y sumisa esposa…_

Tal vez trabajar, si tuviera más edad lo haría y así su padre no estaría agonizando por su espalda a cada segundo, aunque el invento se supone que les resolvería la vida. Pasado un rato de cerciorarse de que hay gente con pinchos fuera de su casa por haber rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio del tan querido por todos salió a hacer su deber.

— ¿Imaginas eso Vicchan? Volverme _Madam Giacometti…_ —suelta una risa bastante fuerte, el perro ladra en respuesta, meneando la cola. —Eso nunca, aun si es el último hombre del planeta… Mejor sola que mal acompañada, aunque teniéndote a ti estoy muy bien. —tomo al can, ensuciándose apenas un poco su vestido, Vicchan lame la cara de su dueño. —Muy guapo, fuerte, cazador, amado por todos y ah~ tan guapo. —dramatiza echando de comer a las gallinas.

Joder, no dejaban de repetir eso en cada esquina, prefería darle méritos por cazador -a pesar de tener casi fobia a poner cabezas de animales en las paredes- a solo pensar que es _guapo_ , no comprendía la manía que todos tienen por pensar únicamente en como luce. Algunas veces tenía ganas de decirles que se lo imaginaran al envejecer, la belleza de al que tanto hablan, fijan y quieren a ese hombre se esfumaría y ahí, es cuando posiblemente se quedaría solo.

Sentía un poco de pena por ese asunto, sin embargo, es la cruda realidad de la vida humana. Se echo en el pequeño prado que hay tras su casa, que termina en un bajo acantilado con múltiples dientes de león. Sabe que es mucho pedir que alguien la acepte, pero… _¿Es demasiado que alguien la entienda?_

Aquí se viene a colación de nuevo que se considera demasiado soñadora, creyendo firmemente que en lugar de fijarse en cómo se ve una persona, enamorarse de aquello efímero, hay que enamorarse de una persona que te entienda, que te aprecie por quién eres en lugar de como luces o lo que tienes.

—Aunque en esta vida todo es simple plan, supongo. —Vicchan hace volar todos los dientes de león al saltar sobre estos. Se levanto del suelo, limpiando la tierra que pudo haber quedado en sus ropas y al decidirse volver a casa unos relinchos capturaron su atención. — ¡Philip! —exclamo sorprendida de ver al caballo y más aún… de que este _solo._ — ¿Do-donde está papá? ¿¡Donde esta!? —pregunta tomando la rienda para que se calme, el animal tira para llevarla. —Ay no…

Ato la rienda del caballo y entro a la casa, cambiándose lo más rápido que puede y poniéndose zapatos con los cuales pueda cabalgar bien, con una capa color negro sale de casa cerrando la puerta, desatando la rienda del animal y agarrando su cabeza para que se tranquilice.

—Llévame a donde lo dejaste ¿Sí? —mira abajo a Vicchan que salta en su pierna, lo toma pues no está muy seguro de que no quiera seguirlo. Se sube al lomo de Philip y tras relinchar el caballo corre por el camino que Yuuri vio el día anterior, que su padre tomo.

De pequeña había ido a la feria, por lo que al tomar una extraña desviación quedo sumamente curiosa de porque su padre se habría desviado, tal vez se le olvido el camino correcto, también está la opción de que no leyó bien la poco confiable señalización que hay en esa bifurcación de camino. La tarde se hizo noche para cuando llego a la entrada de lo que parecía un enorme castillo de tenebroso aspecto.

El cielo nublado sobre el lugar daba un terrible augurio, bajo del lomo de Philip, aun cargando a Vicchan y viendo a todos lados. La entrada tenía plantas secas y oscuras por montón, la maleza y cantidad de gárgolas solo aumentaban lo lúgubre.

— ¿Papá? —llama, tal vez había estado ahí y de un susto se desmayó o quién sabe, tenía la salud un tanto delicada. Miro al cielo, la luz de luna apenas se filtraba por debajo de las nubes, el halo de luz se forma y al desaparecer mira sus manos, tan finas como siempre y da un pequeño toque a su pecho. —Genial…—suspira decepcionada, le hubiera dado más confianza entrar ahí siendo un "hombre"

Con resignación pues no hay más opción que pensar que su Papá está dentro de ese horroroso castillo, se hace paso por este, enorme y extrañamente cuidado, la impresión que da desde fuera es que es un lugar abandonado desde hace bastante tiempo, Vicchan olfatea en su adorable labor de ayudar. Sube las escaleras del vestíbulo llamando una y otra vez, entrado a los pasillos corriendo el riesgo de perderse.

— ¡Papá~!—llama con cierto grado de desesperación para este punto, lleva ya unos diez minutos andando y no lo encuentra. Un sonido de crujido se escucha. — ¿Dónde…? —se giró en dirección a la puerta que se abrió caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos, una luz en movimiento trajo la clara conclusión, entrando ahí y persiguiendo a quien fuera que va subiendo. — ¡Espere! ¡Estoy buscando a…! —miro alrededor, solo había un candelabro de tres velos en uno de los espacios de la pared. —Juro que alguien estaba aquí…—murmura extrañada viendo las velas. — ¡Papá…! —vuelve a llamar. Vicchan que salta para subir por los altos escalones ladra, un estornudo la alerta. — ¡Papá! —se acerca a la puerta con rejas, de la cual sale una mano arrugada y de ver dentro…—Gracias a adiós. —suspira aliviada de verlo.

—Yuu-Yuuri…

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? Estas helado…—expresa preocupada, Vicchan gruñía, lo ignoro por completo. —Tengo que sacarte de-

—Tienes que irte de aquí, antes de que llegue.

— ¿Qué? ¿quién?

—El-

De un brusco jalón fue tirada atrás, Vicchan ladraba a lo que sea que fuera esa sombra enorme que se mueve inquieta y en un rugido se ha destacado como un gran animal. La luz que había tomado de la pared cayo a uno de los tantos charcos que hay en el suelo por lo destruido que está el techo de esta torre.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —tartamudea levantándose del suelo con un poco de dolor por el golpe que se dio contra la dura piedra.

—El amo de este castillo. —su voz es terriblemente gruesa, Yuuri se siente medianamente congelada del terror porque clase de "Amo" hay en ese castillo donde su papá llego a parar.

—Vi-vine a buscar a mi Papá… —anda a ciegas, llegando únicamente por seguir el ruido de la tos de Toshiya. — Por favor déjalo ir, que no ves que-

— No es de mi incumbencia, es mi prisionero por invadir mi castillo. —gruñe dando pesados pasos alrededor, sin acercarse al único tragaluz que hay para permitirse ver.

— ¡Esta enfermo! Por favor déjelo ir ¡Ha-hare lo que quiera! —ofrece en un arranque desesperado por convencerlo. — ¡Puede morir si lo deja ahí!

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, es mi prisionero por lo que ha hecho. —Yuuri estaba a punto de pensar que paso una atrocidad por lo exagerado que sonaba el asunto. —Lárgate antes de que-

— ¡Tomo su lugar! —apenas pudo distinguir que se detuvo. —M-me quedare en su lugar, pero por favor… suéltalo. —pide a punto de llorar.

— ¿Lo dices… enserio? —sono incrédulo, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, achinando los ojos.

—Puedes… ponerte a la luz. —pide.

No supo bien si lo que sintió fue miedo o sorpresa por lo que está delante suyo. Una especie de animal muy grande, de colmillos sobresaliendo de sus fauces, completamente peludo de un curioso pelaje plateado, cuernos en su cabeza y expresión intimidante. Llámenla loca, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, pequeños y que apenas logra ver entre tanto cabello. Azules aguamarina y…

 _Se ven tan tristes._

—Te doy mi palabra. —acepta aun anonadada, tras un resoplido de lo que por definición es una bestia supone que acepto.

—Yuuri por el amor de dios no hagas algo así, ya estoy viejo y no—la bestia lo arrastra y aunque Yuuri pudo apenas tomar su mano no contaba como una despedida decente, pasados unos minutos se apresuró a entrar a la celda y ver por la ventana como lo que supone un carruaje se aleja.

La comezón en los ojos por querer llorar se estaba haciendo molesta, demasiado, limpio esa lágrima traicionera que quiso escaparse de su ojo y se abrazó a si misma después, el frío que hay en la habitación es sencillamente horroroso. Vicchan hace un pequeño sonido para llamar la atención de su dueña.

—Debiste irte con el…—moquea acariciando a su perro y sentando en un pedazo de escombro que hay en el suelo. Trata de retener las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas, sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo.

No pudo despedirse, ya no lo vería nunca más y ahora estaba metida en ese enredo que aún no comprende en lo más mínimo, no tendría a quién se lo explique pues aparentemente no vive más nadie aparte de ese enorme animal, bestia o lo que sea. Por algún motivo estaba en exceso curiosa, como el que esa bestia enorme habla. La magia en si es medianamente normal, pues su cambio de género es por lo mismo, tan solo se preguntaba que es el hechizo que tiene para eso… Que historia tendría detrás.

—No me permitiste despedirme de él… Aun cuando sabes que no lo volveré a ver. —dice cuando la bestia entro a esa especie de mazmorra, al dar un suspiro salió vapor frío de su boca.

—Te llevare a tu habitación. —no dice más nada que eso, ignorando lo dicho, Yuuri se muestra extrañada.

— ¿No iba a quedarme aquí como tu prisio…?

— ¿¡Que acaso quieres quedarte aquí a morirte de frío!? —el rugido la asusto.

—N-no. —se levantó con prisa para seguirlo. Caminaba tras él, que llevaba el mismo candelabro que había visto colocado en el hueco del muro de subida a la torre, aparte lo escuchaba murmurar ¿También es loco?

La decoración de gárgolas escalofriantes favorecía al ambiente tenebroso, le recordaba a muchos de los libros que ha leído sobre monstruos que son dueños de castillos, vaya casualidad. Los murmullos seguían y no sonaba como una sola voz.

—Espero que estés cómoda… este castillo será tu hogar a partir de ahora y… Puedes ir a donde te plazca. —dice girando apenas un poco para mirarlo, Yuuri asiente. —Excepto al ala oeste.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? —vamos que si se lo dicen quiere saber mínimo porque no debería ir.

— ¡ESTA PROHIBIDA! —Vicchan salto y casi cae a su cabeza por el susto y Yuuri se hizo un par de pasos atrás intimidada. Abrió una puerta y Yuuri entro al ver que se trataba de una habitación. —si necesitas algo mis sirvientes estarán para atenderte…

— _Invítala a cenar…_ —escucho el suave murmullo, no supo de quién vino.

—M-me llamo Yuuri por cierto… Su nombre es…—interroga para no quedarse con nombrarlo "bestia" o "monstruo" en caso de querer llamarlo, su resoplido fue casi una forma de decir que no iba a saberlo y se resignó enormemente a no recibir respuesta.

—Viktor. —y azoto la puerta, soba su nariz adolorida por lo fuerte del azote. Vicchan temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Encontraremos la manera de… acostumbrarnos. —sonríe débilmente al cachorro, sin tener la certeza de esto y tomando lugar en la cama tendida y con doseles.

 **…**

—Señor, podría intentar ser un poco más gentil, a las damas eso no es lo que les gusta. —regaña.

—Tampoco que les golpees con la puerta en la nariz ya que estamos.

—Esta no va a funcionar para romper el hechizo.

— ¡A CALLAR! —ruge a los tres objetos qué están ahí, hablando como si nada, la normalidad no va con este castillo, la palabra no existe. El candelabro rueda los ojos.

—Con todo respeto… ¿No has pensado que romperá el hechizo? —interroga haciendo un poco atrás previendo…

— ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿Me crees imbécil? —se mueve de un lado a otro andando en cuatro patas, indudablemente ansioso y con la chimenea con una gran hoguera encendida. —Pero… Ella es… tan… ¿¡Que acaso no me ven!?

—Veo a un perro con problemas de temperamento. —comenta el reloj con tono aburrido y muy indiferente.

—Lo que importa es que vea lo bueno de ti, todos aquí sabemos que es posible siempre y cuando… obvie el exterior es que lo que te metió en este lio mi señor. —explica la tetera, Viktor rueda los ojos con absoluta molestia. —Tienes que ayudarla a mirar más allá de todo el pelo, colmillos, cuernos…

—Mila, eso no ayuda. —contorreo el candelabro. —Quizás mañana con un poco de ayuda pueda al menos ganarse su confianza, siempre y cuando no la asuste… ¡Con mi JJ Style tendrá la partida ganada! —asegura haciendo una especie de cruz con lo que son sus brazos, el reloj niega como puede. — ¿Qué?

—Que deberías rendirte, aun no tienes dedos y te ves más ridículo de lo que era antes. —Jean lo observa con el ceño fruncido. —Mañana por la mañana podríamos iniciar con un desayuno si a usted le parece.

—Sera una cena. —concluye saliendo de la habitación con tan mal humor como fue demostrado desde un inicio.

— ¿Acaso piensa dejar a esa niña hambrienta todo el día de mañana? Si ya no hay tiempo para que cene…—Mila observa incrédula a sus dos compañeros.

—Siempre podemos llevarle de comer a su habitación, presentarnos con ella tampoco vendría mal. —asegura Jean con confianza en que todo saldrá perfectamente bien.

Para cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos ya era de mañana y su estómago estaba exigiendo alimento, ahora más ansiosa por lo que ahora está ocurriendo, podría comerse a un caballo entero en este momento y no tenía cara suficiente para ir a buscar a un sirviente para pedir comida. Vicchan dormía boca arriba subido en la cama y dado que tampoco tiene la confianza de cambiarse se levanta decidida a salir como está a buscar la cocina y hacerse algo por si misma.

Lo que no conto es que la puerta se abriera antes de cumplir su objetivo.

—Me alegra que este despierta Señorita, no quisiera que la comida se enfriara. —el carrito con un desayuno que el hizo agua la boca iba _solo_ , por lo que la voz debía venir de afuera… ¿no?

—Eh… ¿Gracias? Señora…—busca con la mirada sin encontrar nada hasta ver hacia abajo.

—De nada, es un gusto. —se puso pálida cual hoja de papel o la misma porcelana de la tetera que está hablando. — ¿Se siente mal?

—Una tetera… que habla…—balbucea.

—Si, al menos es una cosita pequeña, puede ir a todos lados. —miro el ropero que hay justo al lado de la cama. —Hola~ Lo siento, anoche me dormí muy temprano y no pudimos hablar, me llamo Phichit. —abriendo una de las puertas parecía estar saludando.

—La niña cachetona está más pálida. —ahora habla una tácita pequeña de burlona expresión.

—Todo habla, hay una bestia que me cuadriplica el tamaño ¿Qué tanto me extraña? Ja-ja… Ay ¿Por qué me meto en cosas como estas? —balbucea sentándose recostada en la pared. La tetera y la tacita se acercaron, el carrito también se movió por su cuenta. — ¿Algo más de lo que deba enterarme y que no me mate del susto?

—Solo lo que ves. —sirve el té en la tacita. —Soy Mila, siempre que quieras comer o un té llámame…. Yuri no derrames el té. —regaña por los saltos que daba la taza para llegar hasta Yuuri que lo toma, viendo a detalle la carita que hay pintada en la porcelana.

— ¿Qué ves cara de cerdo? —la vocecita fina no cuadra con lo dicho, por lo que lejos de crearle alguna especie de ofensa, le causa gracia.

—Es adorable. —ríe suavemente.

— ¡Yuri! —regaña Mila. —Discúlpelo, es mi hijo y es un poco… particular. —no sabía cómo calificar a su pequeño, que siendo tan pequeño reta a todo el mundo sin importar quién sea.

—No importa, es muy tierno… Eh, se está poniendo rojo. —se percata de la especie de coloración que adquiere la porcelana. —Todos aquí son… ¿Objetos? —pregunta levantándose y viendo lo que hay en el carro, quiere comer el doble de lo que hay, pero no iba a pedir que trajeran más.

— ¡Así es Señorita! —saltando llegó Jean, subiendo a la cama y extiendo sus "brazos". —Te doy el honor de conocer al gran Jean-Jaques Leroy, también es un placer conocerla. —beso la mano de Yuuri, que quedo un tanto perdida en lo que hablaba.

—Lo mismo… digo…—murmuro.

— ¿Puedes limitarte a presentarte y no en molestarla? —a la cama subió Otabek, Yuuri encontraba hasta cómica la manera en que este se movía. —Otabek, para lo que necesite Señorita. —se presenta con más sencillez.

— ¿Reciben así a todo el mundo? O bueno… la mayoría. —reconsidera la pregunta tomando en cuenta como encontró a papá.

—Eres la primera invitada que tenemos en mucho tiempo. —cuenta Mila, Yuuri come mientras la ve hablar. —Prácticamente nadie se atreve a entrar al castillo por su aspecto. Si nos vieran también saldrían corriendo seguramente.

—Es por Viktor… ¿verdad?

—En parte si, en parte no, es un hechizo que hay vigente desde hace unos años. —responde Otabek.

—Con el cual mi JJ Style es asquerosamente opacado como adorno de mesa. —dramatiza Jean, Otabek le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, o lo que Yuuri asume como cabeza.

—Ya veo, es algo muy triste… Sobre todo, para ti. —Phichit da una risita por no haber sido del todo ignorado, aunque esta un tanto somnoliento pues no puede hacer más que quedarse ahí todo el día acumulando polvo. — ¿No hay como cambiarlo?

—Si, pero es mejor que el amo sea quién te lo explique. —Mila salta al carrito donde reposan los platos vacíos.

—Esta noche cenaras con él, es como una invitación. Es un poco tímido, espero le tengas compasión. —Jean salta también al carrito sonriendo pedante.

— ¿Cena? ¿En la noche? ¿No puede ser un almuerzo? —no tendría problema con verlo, es decir, más bien tenía curiosidad por admirarlo más a detalle, el asunto es que en la _noche_ es que ocurre el cambio, casi siempre a las doce en punto cuando la luna está en su mayor punto y de no ser así, a la una de la madrugada, aunque se hace doloroso por no estar a tiempo.

Que sea una "Prisionera" no quiere decir que el dueño de ese castillo debe enterarse de su problema existencial.

—Ordenó que sea una cena. —concluyo Otabek, el carrito salió de la habitación y Yuuri quedo angustiada donde estaba. Vicchan ahora juega bajo la cama.

—Umm… Una cena… ¡DEBES ARREGLARTE! —las puertas de Phichit se abrieron de golpe y las volvió a cerrar. —Lo siento, me emocione. —abre solo una puerta donde demuestra muchísimos vestidos de elegante aspecto. — ¡Con este te verás bien! Siendo tan pálida el color negro te queda perfecto. —asegura y Yuuri pone el vestido de nuevo en su lugar.

—N-no pienso ir a cenar. Creo que estoy mucho mejor aquí dentro. —Phichit de tener mandíbula le caería hasta el suelo, negarse a una orden directa de su amo…

* * *

—No va a venir. —mira mal a Jean, para su desgracia es quién tuvo que ir a buscar a Yuuri para la cena y cuando no pudo ni hacer que pusiera un pie fuera de la casa…

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —ruge Viktor, casi aplastando a Otabek en el trayecto.

—A la próxima, alguno de ustedes dos va a buscarla. —bufa y no tardan en iniciar la persecución para que la bestialidad que tienen por amo haga alguna tontería más. Viktor apenas estuvo frente a la puerta dio fuertes golpes contra esta, asustando a Yuuri que había estado viendo por la ventana.

— ¡TE ORDENE BAJAR A CENAR! —exclama furico y sin poder controlar sus impulsos. Yuuri se quedó a una distancia prudencial de la puerta.

—N-no tengo hambre. —excusa.

— ¡SI NO SALES VOY A… VOY A TUMBAR LA MALDITA PUERTA! —advierte y es muy capaz de hacerlo, Yuuri considera entrar al baño solo por seguridad.

—Emm… Dudo que sea una buena manera de hacer que lo quiera señor. —comenta Jean y Viktor lo ve señalando la puerta.

—Ella es la que no está COLABORANDO.

—Intente ser tierno, es una… Chica joven, gritándole como si se tratara de su padre no va a funcionar. —comenta Mila y Viktor restriega su cara con las manos.

—Sea caballeroso, gentil…—explica el reloj con lentitud en búsqueda del efecto deseado. Viktor se traga toda la furia que lo llena.

—Me harías el… honor de cenar conmigo. —su voz más temblorosa en un intento de no sonar enfadada causo gracia a Otabek, Jean se lo quedo mirando sorprendido por la demostración de emociones de este.

—De verdad no tengo hambre, lo siento. —vuelve a decir, saltando cuando hubo otro golpe.

— ¡ENTONCES MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE! —ruge y mira a sus sirvientes. —Asegúrense que no salga de esa maldita habitación. —ordenó yéndose de ese lugar, corriendo a cuatro patas hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se lleva en medio algunos de los muebles ya de por si destruidos que llenan aquella pocilga que es su habitación. Lo único que no es objeto de su furia es la hermosa rosa que se mantiene suspendida en el aire, con unos cuantos pétalos colgando por el proceso de estarse marchitando.

La observo por unos cuantos segundos, como uno de los rojos pétalos se caía a la superficie en la que reposan el resto de los que han caído, apoya una de sus manos en el cristal que protege a la rosa, apartándola pronto y tomando el espejo que hay en la mesa.

—Muéstrame a Yuuri. —el espejo tras un pequeño vórtice de luces muestra a la chica en su habitación. Hablando con Phichit.

—No quiero involucrarme con él, no siento que eso sea una buena idea.

—Oh vamos, puede llegar a ser tierno si lo conoces. —afirma el ropero en un intento de convencer a la chica de salir a la cena con su señor.

—Lo siento mucho pero no, me rehusó a hacerlo, me da... miedo. —admite en tono bajo. La imagen del espejo se desvanece, dejando su reflejo como la respuesta a lo que Yuuri teme.

Es una chica linda, tierna y en menos de un día sus sirvientes ya se están llevando bien con ella ¿Como conquistar a una mujer que le parece sencillamente perfecta? Su aspecto tan simple y lo poco que ha visto de su actitud dejan muy en claro que jamás se enamoraría de una _bestia_ como lo que es ahora. Aun si lograba con mucha suerte que le permitiera acercarse, quien sería capaz de amarlo así.

—Muestra lo que deseo ver. —El espejo se ilumina y pronto aparte el reflejo de su último recuerdo siendo humano. Con su rostro nadie dudaba que se trataba de un príncipe, por ello tantas doncellas venían en busca de una oportunidad de estar a su lado. Ya ni siquiera extraña esto, extraña no ser humano... No ser normal y que por ende nadie desee estar a su lado.

* * *

—Se supone que no la debías dejar salir de la habitación y que tu no le darías de cenar. —regaña ambos, Jean alza sus velas sonriendo travieso. Algunas veces Otabek era demasiado recto y aburrido para su gusto.

—No podía dejar a la pobre niña con hambre, además mírala, es tan adorable. —ríe Mila al notar la pequeña velocidad que tiene Yuuri de comer.

—Traten de no hacer escandalo al menos. —suspira negado a continuar con la discusión, pues ni modo, tampoco le harían caso ha estado alturas en la que ella ya estaba comiendo.

—Estamos lejos del Ala oeste, no oirá aun si se me antoja hacer un musical demostrando lo perfecto que es el JJ Style. —mofa haciendo de nuevo esa cruz con sus "brazos"

— ¿Que es eso? —interroga Yuuri que no había estado escuchando hasta que Jean prácticamente grito aquello.

—Sus delirios de grandeza, nada que importe Señorita. —asegura Otabek acercándose. —Tenga buen provecho.

—Gracias. —sonríe. — ¿Que se siente estar así? Todos aquí son... Objetos. —da un sorbo a su bebida.

—Es incomodo tener que saltar a todos lados, haber casi olvidado como lucimos siendo humanos. —responde Jean a la pregunta. —Además de que no hay forma de compartir con nuestras parejas. —se encoge de "hombros". Yuuri abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida.

— ¿Quiénes son pareja? Es… difícil adivinar. —Que pasara uno de sus brazos alrededor de Otabek delato la respuesta, su cara de estupefacción hizo carcajear a Jean.

—sala debe estar por ahí, danzando para limpiar el polvo de las habitaciones como casi siempre. —suspira Mila. —Incluso Phichit tiene pareja, aunque no lo conoces aun, posiblemente no te hable y ni siquiera sepas que estas pasando a su lado.

—ya veo… Aunque él no puede moverse… ¿Cuántos años dijeron que llevan en este problema?

—Diez y quién sabe si acabe siendo permanente. —los platos sucios se mueven por si mismos al carro para ser llevados a la cocina, Yuuri se levanta de su asiento dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa. —Podemos mostrarle el castillo si quiere. —tomando provecho de lo que es Otabek, se lo quedo mirando, eran las diez y cuarenta de la noche, recorrer un poco del castillo hasta antes de la doce no le haría gran daño.

Aunque el tour por los pasillos venia con largas explicaciones de cómo fue construido, las pinturas, armaduras, las gárgolas se la salteaban por motivos que desconoce y para cuando se cruzaron con una escalera estuvo tentada a subirla, de no ser porque Otabek y Jean lo impidieron de inmediato.

—Para esta zona no puede entrar Señorita.

— ¿y eso?

—Es el ala Oeste. —explica Jean incitándola a bajar el par de escalones que subió. —Dijo que le gusta leer, hay una biblioteca a un par de pasillos más, podemos mostrársela si quiere. —los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron de inmediato.

—Si me gustaría. —Otabek y Jean se adelantaron y como la curiosidad mato al gato, Yuuri acabo subiendo, la biblioteca no se movería de su lugar y si lo hacía, iba a terminar considerando dormir en el jardín por seguridad.

Como tal, el ala oeste se veía exactamente igual al resto de castillo, solo que contaba con muchas menos habitaciones y la única que divisa tiene la puerta cerrada. Al llegar a esta y con atrevimiento considerando que ya estaba advertida, abre la puerta y se adentra en la habitación.

Destruida es decir poco, aparenta que un tornado de grandes proporciones paso por ahí. Se acercó a uno de los cuadros que hay en la pared, la poca que se ve. El cuadro esta rasgado, sin dudas el retrato de su ocupante y para cuando pensaba unir un trozo con otro, para admirar mejor la pintura un ruido la distrajo.

Provenía del espejo en la mesa junto a aquella brillante rosa, tomo el espejo por el sonido que produjo, viendo su reflejo y que no tardo en lo más mínimo en deformarse a su apariencia masculina. Parpadeo y se tocó el pecho, aun no era un hombre ¿Por qué se veía así?

— ¿Esto deseabas ver? —la voz con eco la espanta y coloca el espejo boca debajo de nuevo. Fingiría que eso no paso. Su siguiente punto fue al rosa.

Quito el cristal, sintiéndose atraída de inmediato a la bella flor y antes de dar un solo toque, el cristal fue puesto de nuevo y Viktor protegía el elemento, Yuuri se mordió los labios, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Y-yo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga con un creciente gruñido. — ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

—Per-perdón yo solo… —Viktor dio un zarpazo, destruyendo lo que queda de un mueble y causando más temor en la mujer. Yuuri cae al suelo por tropezarse con uno de los tantos escombros del suelo. Viktor se coloca sobre ella y con su mano rasga fácilmente la tela del vestido. — ¡BASTA! —grita aterrada y sin un escape posible por el agarre que hay a su mano.

— ¡DESOBEDECISTE MIS ORDENES! —brama iracundo. Las lágrimas se desbordan por los ojos de la chica por sentir más peso sobre si, sin embargo, el acercamiento se detuvo por un importante detalle.

Viktor quedo francamente anonadado por el brillo que adquirió Yuuri, cerrando los ojos por lo difícil que es mantener la mirada y para cuando abrió los ojos la luz iba desapareciendo y de fijar su mirada nuevamente en ella se percató de que… En realidad, es un él, con el vestido roto no cuesta en lo absoluto notarlo, pues los senos ya no están.

—Eres un… ¿Chico? —interroga aturdido, Yuuri toma provecho de esta situación para levantarse y salir huyendo, sujetando la ropa que apenas está lo suficientemente completa para no caer sin que la sujete.

Corrió hasta las escaleras que llegan a la salida del castillo, escucho a duras penas que Jean y Otabek lo estaban llamando, sin embargo, eso no funciono para hacerlo volver a la realidad después de tremendo susto que Viktor acaba de darle sin motivo alguno, con decirle que se fuera bastaba.

—Tengo que irme de aquí. —con la capa puesta abre las puertas de par en par, sin importarle la tormenta de nieve que está cayendo en este momento.

Subiéndose en Philip que estaba intentando cubrirse de la tormenta sale de los terrenos del castillo, sin ver en lo absoluto a dónde vas, tan solo pensando en irse lo más lejos que pueda. Tampoco podía ver mucho, la tormenta es demasiado densa para poder fijarse de a dónde se dirige.

Philip se alzó en dos patas, haciéndolo caer a la nieve de forma dolorosa y sonidos similares a gruñidos lo hacen voltear, percatándose de lo que asusto a su caballo fueron unos lobos, los más inoportunos de todos si se lo preguntan.

— ¡Cuidado! —bajo la cabeza, en un instinto normal, Philip dio varias patadas con sus patas traseras que casi lo golpean. Viendo a un lobo que se acercaba mucho a él. Al retroceder sintió un jalón a la capa que porta y justo al momento en que se vio siendo mordido por los canes un rugido mucho más fuerte resonó en la tormenta.

Viktor apareció de la nada, peleándose con los lobos y ahuyentándolos con ligera prontitud, eso después de haber sido claramente herido, mordido y rasguñado por esto. Yuuri quedo a cierta distancia, viéndolo. La vista de la bestia plateada estaba clavada en él, jadeando y cayendo finalmente a la nieve.

Tuvo la clara intención de huir de todas formas, abandonarlo sobre la nieve para dejar atrás toda la situación. Dio un largo suspiro, aclarando sus ideas y girándose a Viktor, que la nieve no tarda en comenzar a cubrir por lo fuerte de la tormenta. No podía dejarlo ahí, salió a salvarlo aparentemente y aun si no era su objetivo principal, lo hizo.

—Venga Philip…—llama dando una pequeña caricia al animal. Este se echó en el suelo, Yuuri hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por subir a Viktor al lomo de su caballo y aprovechando el momento en que la tormenta bajo levemente la intensidad, encaminarse de regreso, siguiendo la dirección por la que la bestia plateada apareció.

 **…**

—No te lamas, puede que sea peor y—al poner el trapo húmedo en la horrible herida que hay en su antebrazo dio un gran y ruidoso quejido que hizo atrás a sus sirvientes.

— ¡ESO DUELE!

—L-lo siento... Quizás si dejas de moverte duela menos. —tartamudea angustiado sin saber si es verdad del todo.

—No estaría herido para empezar si no te hubieras escapado en plena tormenta de nieve donde si los lobos no te mataban, el frio lo haría. —echa en cara el asunto, Yuuri apretó los labios, en ningún momento se ha animado a verlo a la cara.

—Si no hubieras intentado... hacer eso no hubiera querido huir para empezar. —recrimina con débil tono de voz.

—Te ordene no ir al ala oeste.

—Y tu podrías controlarte un poco. —lo encaró y Viktor guardo silencio, Yuuri coloco de nuevo el trapo y el peli plata tan solo se quejó. —Gracias por salvarme ahí fuera.

—Lo hice por lastima. —prácticamente lo escupió y Yuuri se encogió más en si mismo. Jean restregó su rostro mientras Otabek considera seriamente irse y no soportar la idiotez de tu señor. —Con un chico... el hechizo no se rompe.

—Lamento decepcionarte... Realmente no me sorprende que no lo tomes bien ¿Sabes? No hay quien... pueda aceptar algo así en una persona. —enjuago el trapo en el agua tibia. —Cambiar de genero cada vez que la luna llega a su punto alto ¿Quién lo soportaría? — ríe en lamento a si mismo y Viktor ladeo la cabeza.

Aun con su género no había mucho cambia, seguía siendo tan... _Hermoso_ como hace un rato de mujer, su actitud igual de tímida y retraída. Por otro lado, lo que dijo le hizo sentirse comprendido por primera vez, alguien que comparte el mismo sufrimiento de creerse incapaz de amar por nadie por lo que son, por el estado desdichado en el que viven.

—Y eso... ¿Por que pasa? —pregunta en un intento de amenizar el ambiente. — ¿Alguien te guardaba rencor?

—A mi madre. Ella era una mujer muy... particular. —ríe suavemente. —en el pueblo la querían mucho, era amable con todo el mundo, se la tomaba como una mujer muy bella por eso. —relata con débil sonrisa. —Pero... Cuando tienes algo no existe quien no lo envidie... Una mujer muy bella le tenía celos, pues mi madre era más querida por la gente. Intento dañarla muchas veces y en todas se lo perdono hasta que no le hizo daño a ella... Sino a mí. Al nacer ya era así, noches con luz de luna traen en el cambio y lo revierten.

—Es decir que cuando no hay luna...

—Mujer u hombre hasta la siguiente fase lunar. —envuelve la herida ahora limpia. —Nací mujer, soy una y estar de esta manera es... Incómodo. —su sola expresión delataba este punto. —Pero no tengo nada que hacer para cambiarlo, solo vivir con ello y rezar que... exista alguien capaz de aceptarme así.

—Eres hermosa, alguien lo haría.

—Ser amado por algo así no vale la pena ¿No crees? Es un amor que se esfumara cuando alguien más bello llegue. —concluye con el vendado. —Sabes... Cuando estas tranquilo soy capaz de creer que fuiste humano alguna vez y no un simple Animal salvaje que solo sabe reaccionar. La forma en que te ves afecta la forma en la que eres y eso es tan triste... Aleja a las personas de ti.

—No hay nadie a quien intimidar.

—No, pero tampoco eres feliz actuando como te ves. —guardo silencio, fijándose por primera vez en ese asunto que jamás había considerado.

* * *

—Es un chico, de nada sirve.

—Eso no lo tenemos precisamente asegurado señor... También es una mujer. —dice Jean, analizando la forma en que su señor mira a Yuuri, quien da de comer a unas cuantas avecillas. —Solo digo que tal vez... Deba considerar bien si eso es una verdadera razón por la que dejar escapar una oportunidad así. —Viktor sobo su brazo vendado, Yuuri saluda desde abajo en el jardín con tímida sonrisa. —Iniciar con un presente es algo que a él podría gustarle. —quedo unos cuantos minutos pensativos.

—Creo que tengo una idea perfecta para eso. —Jean casi se cae de donde estaba por encontrar una respuesta optimista.

Algunos días pasaron, en los que Yuuri seguía sin comer con Viktor, pues este no aparecía en ninguna comida en realidad, sin explicación aparente. Después de este tiempo desaparecido, Viktor se muestra sonriente para sorpresa de Yuuri, que lo sigue tras ver la pequeña seña que este le hace par. ir en el castillo.

— Necesito que cierres los ojos, voy a darte una... sorpresa o algo así. —su capacidad de expresar o socializar seguía siendo casi tan nula como la que Yuuri posee. El chico se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, escuchando uno que otro supuesto golpe. —Ya puedes abrirlos.

—Es... tan... ¡perfecto! —nunca las manos sonriendo anonadado y fascinado.

Una biblioteca de enormes proporciones, acorde al castillo está ahí frente a él. Tantos libros que hay y se siente con tan poco tiempo de vida para leerlos todos. En este despliegue de emoción no se limita y abraza a Viktor, que queda con los brazos alzados sin saber si corresponder o no, tan solo contento de haber logrado alegrar de tal manera a Yuuri. El joven no tardo en ir y tomar cinco libros cuyos títulos llamaron su atención.

—Son tantos... es mi paraíso...

— ¿Si te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta! —exclama. —Aunque primero debemos desayunar... Vamos, Mila ya debe tener. todo servido. —con los libros en un brazo, toma la mano de Viktor con la otra para que este lo siga al comedor.

Este miraba su mano y la de Yuuri, sin poderse creer que lo estuviera tocando en realidad, pues ni la mirada le dirigía en un principio. Ya en el comedor Mila observo sorprendida que Yuuri llegara junto a su señor, pues sabía que este estaba arreglando la biblioteca y recolectando los libros que se perdieron en algunas habitaciones del palacio.

Un detalle sobre comer que no había considerado es que…

—Señor… la boca cerrada. —regaña Otabek lo más bajo que puede para no causarle una vergüenza más grande de la que ya debe estar pasando por comer con las manos y atragantarse. Yuuri había dejado de lado su comida por quedárselo viendo.

—Eh…—se aclaró la garganta, lamiendo la comida que quedo en su pelaje. —Lo siento…

—No importa… Los cubiertos son muy pequeños para tus manos de todos modos. —ríe suavemente. Acercando más su silla. —Aunque si intentas con más cuidado creo que no habrá problema. —limpia un poco la cara de la bestia, que, de no tener pelo, estaría roja por completo.

—Tu voz… es un poco más profunda. —comenta por no saber que más decir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te molesta? No suelo hablar cuando estoy así, en realidad me encierro en mi habitación. —admite con cierto grado de vergüenza por el asunto. Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo… es curioso.

Desde ese momento y aunque se hizo molesto, Otabek y Jean había insistido sin parar que tenía que vestirse decentemente, tomando en consideración que ya era visible de día para pasar rato con Yuuri. La ropa es super molesta, da comezón por motivos desconocidos, solo admitiría que estar así daba más confianza a Yuuri de permanecer en la misma habitación sin desviar la mirada.

Acompañarla a leer, en las comidas con un poco más de cuidado al devorar -eso si no cambio-, hablar de vez en cuando con respecto a infancias de cada una, una que Viktor había prácticamente olvidado, fijándose en lo… Poco que tenía de juicio desde hace tiempo.

En este tiempo Yuuri había conocido a "Makkachin", se supone que era un perro, pero su forma ahora es de cojín para apoyar los pies, lo bueno de esto es que Vicchan se sube sobre él y lo lleva a todos lados, se divierten mucho.

—Julieta y su Romeo… Que historia más bella a pesar de su final. —cierra el libro, Viktor sale de su ensueño.

— Léelo de nuevo, por favor.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Hasta ahora no te he visto tocar un solo libro y… la biblioteca es tuya. —ríe suavemente y Viktor miro a otro lado.

—Es tuya, es un regalo. —Yuuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas. —La arregle para ti y… ¿Para que? Me gusta más que leas para mí.

—Es acaso que… ¿no sabes? —tomo el libro y ojeo las páginas.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía hacer, pero de un tiempo para acá… No recuerdo demasiadas cosas, leer entre ellas. —admite con vergüenza. —Diez años de no hacer nada más que esperar romper el hechizo me ha hecho más daño de lo que pude imaginar. —Yuuri hizo atrás uno de sus cabellos, deteniendo a Viktor de seguir pasando las páginas.

—Lee aquí, vamos, inténtalo. —su gentil expresión lo hizo resoplar, mirando la página e intentando hacer a su cerebro funcionar.

—Hay algo más ahí, por fin hay algo más ahí. —Jean salió emocionado de la habitación, llegando hasta donde hay un piano y el resto de los sirvientes esperan. — ¡HAY ALGO AHÍ!

— ¿Qué quiere decir con algo? —pregunta Yuri a Mila. — ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿¡Alguien respóndame!? —quisquilla el niño tratando de comprender porque celebran todos a su alrededor.

—Aun si esto es una falsa esperanza, más vale que sea cierto lo qué están diciendo. —comenta el piano con aburrida voz.

—Creo que tengo una idea que a nuestro Señor podría gustarle y amerita que llevemos esto, al salón de baile. —Otabek se notaba que tramaba algo. —Muy bien, hora de limpiar cada telaraña de este lugar, andando. —ordenó y los que estaban presentes corrieron la voz entre el resto de sirvientes.

Yuuri había notado que Viktor podía ser una persona muy gentil si lo quería, actuando más como un humano a medida que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se hacía más largo. Diría que, no tener que guardar su secreto de él y andar sin preocupación daba esta tranquilidad, el esfuerzo de Viktor por complacerla en cambiar, en ser lo que sus sirvientes habían relatado de su señor antes de su bestial forma.

Ahora en el jardín, jugando en la nieve con él, escuchar su risa la hecho ablandar aún más su corazón de por si. El hechizo de Viktor, de todos en el castillo… _Le encantaría poder ayudarlos,_ sin embargo, por lo que Viktor había dicho, necesitaban a una mujer y en eso, no podía entrar, no entraba en ninguna de ambas clasificaciones en realidad.

La solución en si, no se la han dicho, pues de saberla es probable que se sienta usada, uno nunca sabe cómo ha de reaccionar una persona y por ello, nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo. Los sirvientes se limitaban a ver como aquellos dos pasaban el tiempo con tanta tranquilidad y soltura.

— ¿Un baile? ¿Viktor sabe bailar? —se iba a morir, ella no sabía bailar.

—Pues… más o menos. —Jean movió su vela, lo había hecho practicar y Otabek el despertador molesto que no se deja intimidar por su temible señor colaboro en eso. —Lo importante aquí es… ¿Aceptas su invitación? Sera una cena muy bella antes.

—Pero… ¿Sera muy largo? Siento que lo incomodo cuando soy un hombre. —deja el libro donde estaba anteriormente.

—Si es así, puedes irte cuando gustes, solo espero que aceptes la invitación de pasar un tiempo diferente con él, esta emocionado por tu respuesta. —asegura. Yuuri se quedó pensándolo un poco.

—Está bien, supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

— ¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU! Mila y Phichit te arreglaran cuando sea la hora—y sale saltando de la biblioteca, Otabek estaba fuera de esta. —El hechizo estará roto antes de que nos demos cuenta.

—Viktor está más que flechado, es obvio… ¿Qué hay de Yuuri? No sirve si es unilateral. —recordó aquel punto y las velas de Jean se apagaron.

—Ese es un punto en el que no me detuve a pensar ¿Te fascina destruir mis ilusiones verdad?

—No, solo es una especie de advertencia para los dos, puede que ni siquiera existamos pronto, la rosa está a punto de morir. —Jean mira a otro lado. —Sabes que pasara cuando pase.

—Ya lo sé. También sé que eres el señor del pesimismo. Sera una noche muy, muy larga… ¡Y te aseguro que después de ella volveremos a como era antes! —se pegó al reloj y beso el cristal.

— ¡ME ESTAS QUEMANDO IMBÉCIL! —la puertilla de su "panza" se abrió y Jean tuvo que hacerse atrás, apagando.

—Perdón~ El JJ Style es demasiado ardiente. —Otabek soplo y apago las velas, dejando a Jean ahí.

* * *

—Recapitulemos, vas a usar los cubiertos, no vas a apretarle la cintura, le harás daño y rasgaras su vestido… ¡Es la hora de la verdad mi señor!

—Veo un poco negro este asunto. —aparta el pelaje que se le vino a la cara por el agua, estar siendo bañado es extraño, pero sabe que lo necesita. —No voy a poder hacer esto.

—No es momento de que te pongas tímido, peleaste contra lobos por ella, se igual de audaz y… Señor, soy una vela, el agua y yo en estos momentos no nos llevamos bien. —informa, Viktor en sus actitudes de animal se sacudió para quitar el exceso de agua y por ende apago a su sirviente.

—Audaz… Prefiero a los lobos, es más fácil.

— ¿¡ja!? ¿No la quiere?

— Más que a mi maldita existencia y la daria por ella. —Jean acabaría muriendo por ataque al corazón que de momento no tenía por los arranques de honestidad que tenía su señor.

—Ahí está, debe confesarle ese amor. —la percha, que cortaba el exceso de pelaje concluyo el peinado que… es tan feo que no hace falta describirlo. —Corta un poco más.

—Me veré ridículo, como un perro usando traje.

—El perro de la señorita se veía muy bien con traje.

Tras una difícil proeza, Viktor acabo listo, con una larga cola de caballo que aun Jean no se explica de donde salió, considerando que la habitación quedo con el suelo tapizado en su pelaje. Otabek entro luego de un rato, carraspeando para llamar la atención.

—La dama esta lista. —informa. Viktor trago grueso y con piernas temblorosas salió de la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras Yuuri sostenía parte del vestido azul que, a su mirar, la hacía más perfecta de lo que es usualmente, más bella, más delicada. Aflojando un poco el cuello bajo hasta llegar a ella que le sonríe, poniendo su brazo para que se apoye para culminar el descenso. Makkachin corretea junto a Vicchan, causando que Viktor casi se caiga.

En la larga mesa donde se puso el banquete ambos en cada punta comían en moderado silencio, Viktor hacia el esfuerzo sobre humano de no romper los cubiertos en sus enormes manos, más aún soportar que no llevaba casi nada a su boca por el tamaño he dicho utensilio. Yuuri se reía bajo de esto, levantándose de la mesa y tomando al peli plata de las manos.

—Me dijeron que íbamos a bailar. —durante la tarde se leyó un libro de cómo hacerlo, aun no tiene plena confianza, pero es un inicio.

—S-si claro…—cumpliendo su pedido tomaron rumbo al salón de baile, donde el piano se comienza a tocar solo en una de las esquinas junto a otros instrumentos. Al colocar su mano donde debe, se da cuenta de que Yuuri es en verdad... pequeña y delicada.

Con nervios a flor de piel comienzan a bailar, Mila canta una suave melodía en lo que solo se concentra en no hacer una tontería, observa el rostro sonriente y contento de su acompañante. La alza por un momento sosteniéndola con ambas manos y la vuelve a poner en el suelo, retoma la postura y Yuuri se apoya del pecho de Viktor, que mira en dirección a sus sirvientes que lo animan a continuar.

El repentino halo de luz lo desconcentro y a Yuuri también, sin apreciar mayor cambio una vez desapareció, pues el vestido se pegó a su cuerpo, Yuuri se detuvo y miro el piso, apretando la falda.

—Yo… creo que ya me voy a- ¿Viktor? —comenta extrañado por este que toma su mano de nuevo.

—Yo no veo nada malo por lo que debas irte.

—Ahora soy-

—Eres Yuuri, _mi_ Yuuri… No importa cuánto cambies, no dejarías de ser perfecto para mí. —los ojos de Yuuri se aguaron, _tanto tiempo esperando que alguien le dijera eso…_

El baile continuo, con mucha más soltura y cuando las luces de las velas bajaron se encaminaron al balcón, quedando en silencio por un rato, Yuuri toca las flores de su cabello para cerciorarse de que no se han desarreglado.

—Me gustaría… mostrarte algo. —dice luego de un largo rato y Yuuri asiente. La guía hasta el ala oeste, entrando a la habitación más ordenada sin llegar a estar del todo bien. —Este espejo te permite ver lo que desees y… Ya que he sido capaz de verte de tus dos formas… Creo que deberías ver la mia.

—La última vez que vi ese espejo era… algo horrible. —admitió incómodo.

—Solo pide lo que quieres ver. —entrega el objeto y Yuuri acaricia un momento el espejo.

—Quiero ver a Viktor antes del hechizo.

La luz la cegó por un momento y para cuando se dio cuenta ya la imagen estaba ahí. Un Viktor sonriente, feliz y _humano_ , bello en cada rasgo y aspecto que pudiera considerarse, cabello largo y plateado sus característicos ojos aguamarina, miro un momento al que está delante suyo, que se nota aun triste por su estado. Deja el espejo a un lado y se acerca, acariciando el rostro para sorpresa de este.

—Incluso ahora eres un ser bello, aun con estos ojos tristes… Si no vuelves a ser lo que eras hace diez años no debes temer estar solo, me quedare contigo sin importar como te mires. —afirma con cándida expresión, alzándose de puntas y depositando un beso en la nariz de la bestia.

Viktor lo alzo sin dificultad y lo coloco en la cama, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y las que no tenía para confesar claramente lo que llena su mente, la frase que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. Yuuri lo aparta un poco, no sabiendo como decir lo que lleva días pensando.

—Comprendo que sonara muy mal esto, pero…. ¿Mi padre puede venir? —abre un poco los ojos. —Es viejo y esta… enfermo, no tiene nadie más que a mí, temo que pueda morir solo si yo no estoy junto a él.

— ¿Quieres… volver con él? —pregunta disfrazando lo herido que se siente, no puede culparla, se metió en ese castillo por salvar a ese anciano hombre y no puede pedir que se olvide de él.

—Me gustaría, solo que-

—Eres libre… puedes ir con él si quieres… Desde hace mucho tiempo eres libre. —asegura levantándose y tomando el espejo de nuevo. —Supongo que debí decírtelo, sin temor a que te irías. —ve su reflejo, de aquel principe que _ya no es._

—Viktor…—sus palabras se enmudecen por este entregando el espejo de nuevo. —Muéstrame a mi padre, por favor…

La imagen lo horrorizo, pues no esperaba verlo en medio del bosque, intentando reincorporarse y tosiendo, con una evidente tormenta de poca intensidad. Viktor observo la ansiedad del chico, ya sabía de antemano que haría, _fingir que no le duele sería lo más sano…_

—Tengo que… ayudarlo. —se detuvo, girando hacia Viktor y mirándolo.

—Ya te lo dije, eres libre desde hace tiempo. —Yuuri apretó los labios, extendió el espejo, pero Viktor no lo tomo. —Quédatelo… Así podrás verme cuando quieras. —sonríe tan débil cómo es posible.

Yuuri no dijo más nada, saliendo corriendo de la habitación y dejando a Viktor solo, observando la rosa a punto de morir. Quizás había esperado demasiado, quizás se hizo más ilusiones de las que debía, desde un inicio tuvo que saber que ella _no_ podía quedarse a su lado, fuera por la razón que fuera.

—Aquello salió bastante bien ¿Qué tal se tomó…?

—La deje irse.

— ¿¡Como que la dejo irse!? —exclamo Otabek, un detalle extraño en él. —L-le dijo ¿verdad? Digo… ¡Tenía que decírselo!

— ¿Para que? ¿Qué pasa si es hechizo no se rompía? No puedo atarla por gusto a mi si voy a quedarme de esta manera y… no… no lo merezco. —volvió su vista a la rosa. —Ella tampoco debe ser amada por una _bestia…_

—Señor…

—Déjame solo.

* * *

—Um… ¿Hiroko? —abrió los ojos, viendo borroso, poco a poco su visión se aclaró.

—Estas en verdad enfermo Papá. —ríe aliviada de que despertara. Lo había encontrado desmayado en la nieve, carca del castillo de Viktor, temió no haber llegado a tiempo.

—Yuuri…. Mi niñita…—acaricio el rostro de su hija, o bueno... hijo de momento. —Pero como puedes…

—Viktor me dejo venir, era libre en realidad, perdón por no haber venido antes. —aprieta la mano del hombre, Toshiya se mostró confuso.

— ¿Viktor? ¿Así se llama la bestia?

—Así es, no lo llames bestia, no es una. —asegura. —Es más dulce de lo que puedes imagi—que su boso cayera al suelo sin explicación la asusto. —Eh…

— ¡TU! ¡CERDITA HUMANA! —se agacho, tomando a Yuri del suelo, que con su porcelana roja daba pequeños saltos. — ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿ya no nos quieres o que te pasa?

— ¿Qué hacías en mi bolso…?

—No puedes abandonarnos, te necesitamos, te queremos ¿Qué más nos pides? —solloza aun haciéndose el fuertecito.

—A este lo recuerdo…—comenta Toshiya.

— ¡Por supuesto que debes recordarme! ¡Me pasaste la lengua tomando el té! —recrimino. —Ahora, cerda…

—Volveré al palacio por supuesto, por eso no traje a Vicchan conmigo. —hizo aquella pequeña aclaración que dejo con la boca abiertas a ambos.

— ¿V-volverás? —Toshiya se alarmo de inmediato.

—Vamos los dos. Viktor te recibirá bien, tendrás una habitación y no tendrás que trabajar más, estas enfermo y necesitas un buen lugar para poder curarte. —afirma. —Además… No quiero apartarme de ninguno de los dos, los necesito.

—Yuuri…

—Yo lo—unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron su confesión, dejo a Yuri en la mesa y se encamino a la entrada, abriendo la puerta. — ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? —pregunta al ver a ese esquelético y escalofriante hombre.

—Hemos venido a buscar a su padre. —Yuuri cambio de expresión de inmediato. —Tranquila, no hace falta que se alarme, estará bien atendido. —se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el carruaje con el nombre del lugar a que se dirige. Un manicomio.

— ¡MI PADRE NO ESTA LOCO! —afirma de inmediato, Toshiya no tarda en encaminar a ver que ocurre.

—Actuaba como un loco en el bar hace muchos días ¿a que sí? —pregunta Georgi a la multitud que hay para causar más revuelo.

—No, no pueden llevarlo, él no-

—Toshiya~ Cuéntanos de nuevo la gran y enorme bestia que tenía a tu hija "secuestrada" —hace comillas, pues la historia pierde credibilidad de tener a Yuuri ahí.

—Pu-pues… Era como de tres metros, enormes colmillos, pelaje plateado y gr-grandes garras…—las risas lo alteraron. — ¡Juro que es cierto! —el par de hombre que bajaron del carruaje lo tomaron, conduciéndolo a este. — ¡NO ES FALSO!

— ¡NO SE LO PUEDEN…! ¿Christhope?

—Pobre hombre… sería en verdad una pena que llegara hasta allá ¿te lo imaginas? —hablaba casi a si mismo pues Yuuri trata de pasar de lado y ayudara a Toshiya.

—Sabes que no está loco, por favor has algo y que no se lo lleven. —pide en tono desesperado.

—Puedo hacer algo con una sola y simple condición…

— ¿Cuál?

—Quiero que te cases conmigo. —concluye con pedante sonrisa, Yuuri se mostró más ofendida que nunca. —Con decir una simple palabra salvaras a tu padre del asilo ¿Acaso no lo…? —Yuuri le dio una bofetada, indignado por el acercamiento que hizo el rubio para intentar besarlo.

— ¡Puedo probar que no está loco! —corrió hasta dentro de la casa y tomo el espejo, Yuri intenta llegar, pero de saltos tan cortos es un poco complicado. Vuelve fuera y frente a todos. — ¡Muéstrame a Viktor! —con un resplandor la imagen se vio y los rugidos de Viktor resonaron.

Las exclamaciones y preguntas no faltaron, Christhope veía a esa bestia ahí como un simple y más grande premio de caza que jamás nadie tendría, algo que debía hacerse con el mérito antes que nadie. Arranco el espejo de las manos de Yuuri.

— ¡Esta tan loca como el viejo si piensa que esta bestia no puede ser feroz! —exclama.

—No es una bestia, es mi…. Amigo…—ni siquiera supo que palabra decir en ese instante.

— ¿Hace falta verlo más? Miren esos colmillos, esas garras sedientas de sangre. Vendrá por las noches ya través de la neblina a matarnos. —el miedo está sembrado y los que creen en Christhope no tardan en ponerse de su lado. — ¡Estaremos a salvo solo cuando su cabeza adorne mi pared!

—NO! NO PUEDO PERMITIRTE QUE HAGAS ESO. —intento recuperar el espejo, Christhope lo tomo del vestido y al percatarse de aquello lo miro asombrado.

—SI no estás con nosotros estas en contra… ¡Traigan al anciano! —mientras tira de él para conducirlo al sótano de la casa. —Luego, hablaremos de esto…—lo empuja dentro y una vez lo hacen con Toshiya cierran con madura la entrada.

— ¡ABRAN! —empuja la puerta desde abajo, los gritos se alejan y con ello da por sentado que se dirigen al castillo, con el espejo no costaría nada para ellos llegar hasta allá. —A-ay no… Tengo que ir y a ayudarlos. —mira a todos lados en busca de alguna herramienta que ayude a salir de ahí. — ¿¡Donde está el hacha con la que casi me quedo sin pie!?

—Pues está en…—un sonido extraño lo hace mirar por el pequeño agujero que hay entre madera y madera. —Hija es mejor quitarnos de en medio. —se apresura y antes de darse cuenta la puerta está siendo destruida y el armatoste que era el invento de su padre hizo explosión.

— ¿Cómo se movió solo? —se miraron entre ellos.

—Díganme que hay otra de esas, me encanto~—jamás había visto a Yuri tan malévolamente feliz. Lo agarro antes de que cayera y se rompiera. Yuuri con un silbido llama a Philip que se suelta de donde está atado y corre hacia su jinete.

—Tenemos que ir rápido. Toshiya se subió primero y luego Yuuri que tenía a Yuri en su bolsillo y así evitar que la frágil tacita se rompiera.

 **…**

— ¡Están invadiendo el catillo! ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta en tono ansioso a su señor, Viktor no responde, viendo la rosa que cuenta con tan solo diez pétalos a lo mucho. — ¡Señor!

—No importa, déjalos pasar si es lo que quieren. Mila se fue alterada, incrédula de cómo estaba Viktor, justo cuando lo necesitaban tan furico como siempre se comportaba como un animal deprimido…

 _Tomando en cuenta lo que paso, no le sorprende que sea así._

Al llegar al salón principal vio el mayor desastre que se pudo imaginar, salto hasta la cocina, llenándose del agua hirviendo que ahora sus tacitas llevaban para lanzar sobre las personas. Por otro lado, uno un tanto alejado de la tetra, Jean esta arrinconado en una esquina por Georgi, que acerca la antorcha y derrite la cera de las velas que son el cuerpo del antes hombre.

El grito de Georgi junto al sonido metálico fue lo siguiente que vio antes de que este saliera corriendo. Otabek tijereó con una malévola sonrisa en su "rostro".

—El único que derrite esas velas soy yo. —mofa.

—Mi bello y sádico oso del tictac. —dramatiza, aunque pensó en abrazarlo las tijeras acabaron en medio.

—Me tocas en este momento y tendremos un gran problema. —advirtió.

Vicchan y Makkachin corren por todos lados, causando más destrozos por donde pasan, lo normal y conduciendo gente a la enfadada estufa. Mila vierte todo su contenido sobre el que arrancaba las plumas del plumero, que no tarda en ir hacia ella. Así como ellos los sirvientes del castillo encuentran su manera de contrarrestar el ataque de los pueblerinos, sin haberse percatado de que Christhope había subido y buscaba a su señor.

A cada puerta que abría apuntaba, para cuando el momento llegara encargarse de la bestia que encontró tras un largo rato. Para su sorpresa no rugió, no hizo nada, veía la brillante rosa que hay protegida por un cristal. Disparo una flecha a su espalda, Viktor rugió se giró hacia Christhope, este corre y lo empuja, casi chocando con la mesa que tiene la rosa.

— ¿Esta es la gran bestia? Eres patético. —Viktor se reincorpora a duras penas. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Yuuri se te hizo un manso animal? ¡Tanto que no puedes defenderte! —sigue mofando, Viktor recibe la patada y cae un poco más abajo, en el techo del siguiente balcón del castillo. De las tantas extrañas decoraciones arranca un trozo de firme piedra que piensa usar como un arma. —Tu cabeza adornara muy bien mi-

Viktor soltó el poco aire retenido, no le importa si lo hacía o no, al fin ya l cabo estaba peor ser un muerto en vida y no estaba seguro de poder vivir así toda una vida. — ¡CHRISTHOPE, NO LO HAGAS! —miro abajo sorprendido, notando a Yuuri en el puente, arriba de su caballo. — ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Evito que lo golpeara, tomando de la misma forma aquel trozo de piedra que decoraba el castillo. Hizo a Christhope atrás, tanto como pudo hasta llegar a uno de los enormes balcones donde hay gárgolas decorando. Yuuri hace que su padre se baje y aun subido al caballo entra al palacio, sin tomarse el tiempo de ver o hablar con nadie.

— ¡No te escondas bestia! —exclama destrozando al cabeza de cada gárgola, con la oscuridad que hay es complicado ver y más aun con la repentina tormenta que empeoraba el panorama, alguna de esas iba a ser bestia seguramente. — ¿Qué paso? ¿te enamoraste de ella? Eres más imbécil de lo que pensé si realmente creía que iba a corresponderte teniendo a un hombre como yo. —Viktor evita gruñir, para no ser descubierto. — ¡Ven y da la cara! ¡Y así puedas ver que Yuuri es mia!

Lanzándose a él y tomando aquel trozo de piedra con los dientes se lo arranca, logrando que Christhope quede relativamente indefenso, lo toma del cuello y hace pender, la caída lo mataría sin dudas, pues es un acantilado bastante alto. Sus ruegos lo hacen pensar un poco…

 _Realmente no vale la pena…_

—Lárgate de aquí. —lo lanza dentro de la ventana, importándole realmente poco o nada ese tipo que hasta ahora sabe de que existía.

— ¡Viktor! —mira hacia arriba, Yuuri se encuentra en el balcón de su habitación, la que queda en la parte delantera del castillo. Con esfuerzo por trepar arriba y a la derecha logra llegar hasta el borde, tomando la mano que Yuuri le tiende.

—Volviste… tú de verdad volviste…—Yuuri le sonríe, divertido por la incredulidad.

—Siempre tuve la intención de volver. —asegura, Viktor acaricia con cuidado el rostro pálido. —Hugh…—ambos abren los ojos sorprendidos, el peli plata baja la mirada y mira el pecho del muchacho.

 _Hay una flecha atravesándolo…_

—Vik… tor…—balbucea, un pequeño hilo de sangre baja por su labio. Viktor ve arriba, notando a Christhope con su arco, tal vez pensó que la flecha llegaría a traspasar a ambos, cosa que no paso, pues la punta apenas rasgo su ropa. Ruge con todas sus fuerzas, con tal ímpetu que aquella débil torre del castillo cede, y Christhope con ella, por la forma del techo se va hacia un lado y el grito del rubio trajo satisfacción.

— ¡NO! —Jean, Otabek y Mila que pudieron subir hasta la habitación de su señor ven como Yuuri cae y Viktor junto con él.

Se abraza al cuerpo que apenas se mantiene vivo. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera salvarse, _que él si pudiera._ Vio negro al momento en que su cuerpo impacto contra la roca dura que es el puente a su castillo. Apenas mantiene fuerzas para seguir abrazándolo, viendo sus ojos entreabiertos, quizás desmayado por el dolor que significa ser atravesado por una flecha.

—Oh… no…—Otabek mira la rosa, con apenas dos pétalos aún.

Jean no se mueve de donde esta, sintiéndose más tieso que nunca y es que todos saben que pasaría si esa rosa dejaba sus últimos pétalos caer, no bastaría con ver esfumarse su sueño de ser humanos, _sino que ya no vivirán más siquiera_ , serán lo que ahora en toda la regla. Sin hablar, sin pensar… Solo… objetos.

—Yuu…ri…—su respiración cada vez más pesada dificulta que hable, más aún de confesar lo que quiere decir. Los lentos latidos cada vez más inexistentes de Yuuri lo hacen tomarse la libertad de sacar la flecha que atraviesa su cuerpo, sus ojos entreabiertos y apagados.

Tal vez morirían juntos… Incluso suena bonito para él en este momento.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al momento en que el característico halo de luz cubrió a Yuuri, su cambio de género se hizo presente sin explicación alguno y al culminar, su corazón late con normalidad, abriendo los ojos y fijándose en donde está.

—Pero como… ¡Viktor! —se reincorpora, viendo la sangre que mancha la roca por el choque del peli plata, evidentemente no quedaría ileso después de tal caída. —Nonono… Viktor mírame.

—Es… mejor así…

— ¡No digas cosas tontas! ¡No es momento para eso! Buscare algo para—Viktor pudo acariciar el rostro lloroso. —N-no hagas eso…—solloza, Viktor afloja el cuerpo y su cabeza cae a un lado, Yuuri lo abraza, sollozando. —No te mueras… por favor no te mueras… —aprieta los labios. —Te amo…—culmina pegando la cara a su pecho y sin capacidad de escuchar sus latidos.

Unos minutos pasaron, en los cuales solo el silencio lleno el castillo, Toshiya ve desde la entrada la escena, con Vicchan a un lado, dando toques con su pata al inmóvil repasador.

Alzo la mirada cuando el cuerpo de Viktor se comenzó a levantar, múltiples pétalos de rosa movidos por aquella especie de brisa brillante y dorada lo rodean, alzándolo del suelo. La cantidad de pétalos aumento a tal forma que no podía ni siquiera verlo. Finalizo en una explosión, donde los pétalos caen y las nubes en el cielo desaparecen mostrando un amanecer que tarde llego para la larga noche.

—Vik… Viktor…—tartamudea acercándose lentamente al hombre hay de espaldas, no muy segura de si es él en realidad. Cuando se giró tocaba su cara, veía sus manos.

—Soy… soy yo otra vez. —su sonrisa incrédula. — ¡De verdad lo soy! —se acerca a Yuuri, tomando sus manos y besándolas, Yuuri se lo quedo mirando a los ojos.

—Lo eres. —sonríe apenas, lanzándose sobre este y atrayéndolo en un abrazo, sin ver lo que a sus espaldas ocurre con el castillo cuando los rayos del sol lo tocan, como el hechizo tras tantos años _se rompe._

Vicchan salta sobre el ahora perro de gran tamaño y su misma raza, por todo el castillo corren en busca de su ser querido o conocido más cercano. Los principales y más fieles a su señor no tardan en corren hacia la entrada, viendo la bella escena que tanto han deseado ver.

—Mamá, Seung y Phichit se están besando en el pasillo. —el niño de cabello rubio se cruza de brazos, al alzar la mirada se fija en que en realidad su madre está besándose con una morena vestida de mucama. —Ugh…—saca la lengua.

—Que puedo decirte chiqui-

El comentario de Jean se vio enmudecido por el rudo acercamiento del hombre un par de centímetros más bajo que él, Yuri saca la lengua con desagrado. El brillo que adquiere el castillo es magnífico y Yuuri apenas lo nota al separarse del peli plata.

—El hechizo se… rompió. —dice sonriendo.

—Lo rompiste, mi princesa. —besa la mano de la chica, que se sonroja hasta las orejas.

* * *

—Ustedes si que adoran los bailes…—comenta viendo desde su lugar como todos bailan.

Más que sirvientes únicamente, había un pueblo entero ahí, no se explicaba de donde salió tanta gente, aunque tomando en consideración que hasta muchos de los arbustos del jardín estaban vivos es muy posible, tal vez el hechizo no se limitaba a los sirvientes como lo pensó. Viktor tomo su mano.

—Están gozando de la forma más artística de tener de nuevo sus cuerpos. —explica Viktor, con su cabello en una cola de caballo y vestido con elegante traje. —Quién sabe que pasara al anochecer. —ríe bajito.

— ¿Estás seguro de que… es bueno esto?

—No pienses de más lo que no vale la pena seguir pensando. Hechizada o no, hombre o mujer te amo, más de lo que amo mi propia vida. —besa la mano de la doncella. — ¿Vamos a bailar?

—Esta bien. —se levanta, usando un vestido negro que Phichit había escogido justo para ese momento, siendo el atardecer habían tardado apenas en arreglar ese baile improvisado.

Veía a Otabek y Jean bailando, esos dos se parecían un poco incluso. Mila estaba con una chica de tez morena, asumía que se trataba de Sala, Vicchan descansaba junto a Makkachin en un cojín en la esquina de la habitación, su padre habla con el señor que era la estufa. Seung toca el piano con una débil sonrisa adornando su rostro y Phichit es quién canta junto a él.

 _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

 **Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared**

 ** _Beauty and the beast_**

— ¿Eres mi "Bella"? —pregunta en broma, Yuuri se apoya en el pecho de Viktor.

—Si así quieres llamarlo. —ríe un tanto divertida.

—La flor más bella de todas… te amo. —ambos están en el medio del salón, con el resto de parejas bailando a su alrededor.

—y yo a ti, desde hace un buen tiempo. —juntas sus frentes, los que están alrededor aplauden. Porque ellos realmente habían pasado por alto cualquier detalle que los hiciera diferente del resto, tan solo se aman el uno al otro, sin condición alguna, sin límite y ahora al verse al espejo, sus reflejos no cambian.

Frente al espejo no se ve más que un par de personas que se aman con todo el corazón, la parte más bella tienen en su ser.


End file.
